


Enjoying the view?

by chiriil



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, G/T, Macro/Micro, borrower au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiriil/pseuds/chiriil
Summary: one of (hopefully) more future fics in a borrowerstuck au- this is the rosemary chapter ;3





	Enjoying the view?

A subtle rustle of cloth, almost inaudible; quick footsteps on the smooth countertop in the dead of night- nothing anyone would notice. Unless they’d been noticing for a while now. Which, in this case, it just so happened she had.

Rose stood motionless in the dark kitchen, the only lighting a glint of moonlight from the window hitting the counter. Watching. A miniscule figure darted from corner to corner, behind the stove and towards the boxes of tea left out on the counter. She watched silently as the figure managed to sneak a single teabag out of its box without making a sound, before tucking it under their arm and darting back the way they came.

It wasn’t the first time she’d spotted them, but it was the longest she’d seen them out and about. Normally they were much quicker, only grabbing necessities. It was intriguing. Something lived in their house, and she was determined to find out what it was.

 

A few nights later she’d come better equipped, with something resembling a plan. If she could be a convincing enough actor long enough for them to let their guard down, she might just get a better look at who had been snagging her favorite tea when they thought she wasn’t looking. She sat down at the counter with a book and cup of tea, fully intending to get lost in the narrative. But she could also stay alert, listening for any signs of life besides her own. Leaving a lamp on nearby left her with just enough light to read by, and hopefully not too much as to discourage them from coming out again.

Soon enough she found herself absorbed in the book, occasionally taking a sip of tea without looking up from her page, but otherwise showing no interest in anything else. Even if her plan didn’t work, she’d still be able to catch up on her favorite series.

Kanaya, upon seeing the light on in the kitchen, peered out from a nearby wall outlet that had been rendered half-functional in order to also function as a door for her. She could see in the dim lighting one of the resident humans at the counter reading. It was a minor setback- she’d only need to be a bit lighter on her feet than usual, and get back quicker than she’d planned. The shadows would still be enough to hide her.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she pushed the screw partway out and carefully slid the outlet cover aside, just enough to slip out. She ducked out onto the counter, emerald eyes not leaving the human sitting so close by. Luckily she seemed wholly interested in her book, and didn’t look up. Trying to move quickly she shuffled behind the nearest appliance- a coffee maker that primarily went unused- peeking out from the other side to check that the human hadn’t moved.

Getting from her current position to her goal- the box of teabags sitting at the other end of the counter- meant crossing behind the sink, and would leave her completely exposed if the human decided to glance her way. After taking a deep breath she started shuffling behind the faucet, keeping her steps quiet but quick, and she didn’t let her gaze leave the human, her heart pounding. Immediately she ducked behind the box, releasing the tension in her shoulders after being out in the open.

Now it was a simple task of getting a bag out and going back the way she came. It’d been done countless times before, the action familiar. She stole a last look over, just in case the human had somehow moved without her hearing or seeing, but she’d only reached for her mug of lukewarm tea.

She really should be going. But the soft lighting on her even softer face- she couldn’t help it. In the moment she seemed as delicate as the flower she was named for.

“You enjoying the view over there?” The sudden question nearly made her jump out of her skin.

Rose hadn't so much as glanced her way- how had she known? After freezing for a few seconds she ducked back behind the box, heart pounding. Was She Even Talking To Me?

After a few minutes of silence Rose stood up to leave, book and tea in hand. She paused for a brief second before leaving the kitchen. It was definitely enough to confirm her suspicions. Upon closing her bedroom door, she already had a plan in place for the next time.  
At the same time Kanaya reached her room- a small alcove in the kitchen wall decorated with scrap fabrics- she was contemplating leaving. It was the ‘correct’ course of action when seen, grab everything you can and run. But one thing stopped her- well, more than one thing- while she had been seen, the human hadn’t done anything to her, or even tried. There was a possibility, however slight, of her simply being curious instead of malicious.

She knew it wasn’t a risk she should take. It would be risking death. But now, even death seemed enticing- if it meant she got to see the human again.


End file.
